Raguna's adventure
by DevilMayCryWhenHeLosesLovedOne
Summary: this is about Raguna's adventure in village of Trampoli. Also this is the novellization of the game: Rune Factory Frontier
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Konnichiwa, minna san :) watashiwa to namae wa Mira desu. this is my first fan fiction so please review if i had a mistakes in here. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading this.**

* * *

I had lost everything

My memory, a place to live

When I was on verge of collapse, I met her

She provided me with a food, a home, and new memories

However, she suddenly disappeared one day

Without a single word to anybody

That the very next day,

I left the town behind to search for her

.

.

.

Rune Factory Frontier

.

.

.

Trampoli, 1st Spring 10:00pm

A young man walking in dirt path, he breaths heavily, as if he had not stopped walking for a long time.

"Man, it's getting pretty dark. I'd better look for place to rest for the night… I wonder if I can find lodging over there" said the man and he walk towards to a big church and he enters it, he was greeted by a middle-aged sister.

"good evening, Young man. What are you doing in this late night?" the sister asked

"I was searching for a missing girl" he answered

"you're looking for a missing girl? I'm very sorry to hear that" said the sister

"if you don't mind this humble place, you should rest here for a night" said the sister as she looks at the young man

The young man have a brown hair with sort spiky at the end, an ocean blue eyes, he using a tight dark blue shirt with high collar and some sort of leather armor goes on top of it. He also wore blue pants, gray boots and gloves, and a utility belt that held down a long piece of red and grey cloth that was open down the front.

"thank you so much! Sister… um…"

"Stella" said the sister that named Stella

"Sister Stella, thank you very much. My name is Raguna" said the young man telling his name was Raguna

"Raguna, huh? That's a wonderful name" said Sister Stella praising him

"By the way, Raguna. Was this missing girl is your sweetheart?" ask the sister

"N-no! it's nothing like that at all!" said Raguna breaking a sweat

"But she is an important person to me…" said Raguna again with blushing

"I see… well, let's just leave the matter be for now, eh?" said Sister Stella

"It's getting late. You should rest. Good night" said Sister Stella and walk towards to her room, and Raguna aswell

Trampoli, 2nd spring 06:00am

Raguna wakes up and walk towards at the lobby of the church. When he got there, he saw Sister Stella who was just finished praying. Raguna walk towards her

"Thank you for the last night, Sister Stella. How can I repay you?" said Raguna thanking Sister Stella

"We must help each other out in times of need. I'll be praying for your search goes well" said Sister Stella with a smile

"thank you" said Raguna

Suddenly, a sunlight comes out from the door means the door was opened.

"Good morning" said the voice from the door and somewhat that voice is familiar to Raguna. As the door opens, theres a girl appears from behind the door. the girl had platinum blonde of silver hair, with ocean blue eyes just like Raguna. Her hair was portioned so that her hair went to her shoulders, while the second part was separated by a red bow, going down to her upper back. She wore a blue and white sleeveless dress, going down to her knees. On her arms were matching arm warmers, and on her feet were a cross between boots and sandals. and the girl enters the church and saw Raguna (as well as Raguna)

"you are…" said the girl feeling like she knows Raguna

"Mi-mist?" said Raguna with surprised face filling his face

"Yes, I'm Mist. And you are… you are just like Raguna!" said that girl named Mist like she was recognize Raguna

"That was because i AM him!" said Raguna who believes Mist that Raguna was himself

"Oh, what a coincidence to meeting at a place like this" said Mist with a smile

"I came here looking for you, Mist!" said Raguna

"Ahahaha! So Mist was the missing girl that Raguna saw looking for!" said Sister Stella with a bit laugh in it

"Sister Stella, I don't know you knew Raguna" said Mist with confusion in her face.

"I just happened to stop here for the night while I was looking for you" said Raguna

"More importantly, why the world are you here Mist? Everyone is worried about you!" said Raguna again

"Oh, I'm sorry. So can you come back to the town and tell everyone that I'm fine?" said Mist asking Raguna

"Huh? You're not coming with me?" ask Raguna to Mist

"I can't. someone is calling for me"

"Again with a nonsense…"

"I know! You should stay here!" said Mist offering Raguna to stay in Trampoli

"What? I can't do that!" said Raguna with a sweat because he knows Mist will force him even if he do everything that he can

"If I remember correctly, there an empty house with a fields in here" said Mist

"Yes, there is. But because it was not used for a long time, it's a mess now and to mention the farm" said Sister Stella that proves Mist is right

"Don't worry, Raguna is skilled in tending things! I'm sure he can clean it right up!" said Mist with a happy face filling her face

"Um… I don't remember agreeing to staying in here" said Raguna with a sweat

"Come, Raguna. Is this way!" said Mist and she left the church with Raguna following her

"Raguna, if you are done with Mist, can you come here again?" ask Sister Stella before Raguna leaves

"Okay" Raguna nodded and then he left and Sister Stella get in church again


	2. Chapter 2: new home

**konnichiwa minna-san :) i'm glad i update this after i made the first chapter. and because i'm a beginner, please review if i had a mistakes or anything in here :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Rune Factory Frontier. this is just it's novellization**

* * *

Chapter II

Raguna walks in the dirt path to following Mist, but something made him surprised when he looks up to the sky.

"What is that?" ask Raguna to Mist and pointed to the sky

"That's whale island. It's always in the sky above the Trampoli village" Mist answered

"What a strange island…" said Raguna

"I heard theres a cave inside it. Piques your interest, doesn't it?" Said Mist

"Yeah. How does the island float above clouds like that?" ask Raguna

"I'm sure you'll able to find the answer Raguna. I'm just know it" Mist answered

And then they walk towards to their destination: Raguna's new house. After the cross a small brige, they reach the house.

"This is your new home, Raguna. How you like it? Isn't it great?" Ask Mist to Raguna

"um… well… I guess so…" said Raguna as he looks at the farm at the front of house that already overgrown

"Feel free to use this house and farm in front whatever you like" said Mist

"You know what? You should give your farm a name" said Mist again

"how about.. Mist farm?" said Raguna naming his farm

"Mist farm? Sounds like a name that could spread across town in a wink" said Mist with blushing

"Ahaha you think so?" said Raguna with blushing too

"It's gonna be great to have you here. See you later!" said Mist with a smile and then walks away but she stopped and turn back

"I almost forgot! You're going to need this" said Mist and give Raguna a cheap hoe and cheap can

"it looks good on you. Don't forget to fill the can with water before using it" said Mist

"oh and another thing, I wanted to give you this Raguna" said Mist and then give Raguna a turnip seeds

"I'll be looking forward for those turnips" said Mist and then she walks away towards her house

"… doesn't this mean I have to give her some turnips later?" said Raguna to himself

and then Raguna walks in to his new house and quite impressed about how big the house was. at the corner of upper left, there is bed, at the centre here is a table and 4 chairs, there's also a calendar, diary and many more.

"i guess this is the time to start farming" said Raguna to himself and exits the house and started to work at his farm.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter two is a lot more shorter than the chapter one.. but i will work hard to make this! see you in next chapter guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3: new friends part 1

**Hey guys it's me Mira that already update the next chapter. and this is still the same day as Chapter II: New Home. okay, enjoy reading my fan fiction and please review if i had a mistakes in here :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Rune Factory Frontier. this is just it's novellization.**

* * *

Chapter III

Trampoli Village, 2nd Spring 10:05 AM

Raguna POV

After I'm planted turnips and removed the weeds (not all of them I think) I'm going to the church to know what Sister Stella wants to ask me for.

About 5 minute later, I reach the church. And I see Sister Stella there.

"what is it?" I ask Sister Stella

"I'm glad you would come. Can you do me a favor and take this "bamboo shoot" to Turner at the inn?" ask Sister Stella to me

"to Turner at the inn?" said I with confused voice

"the Inn is the all way west. It's right around corner. The fat man there is Turner" said Sister Stella explaining the way to The Inn

"all right" I said with a smile and I take the bamboo shoot from Sister Stella also I got a map from her in case if I'm lost and then I left the Church and go towards to The Inn.

But when I'm just go outside of the church, I'm saw an building, old building. When I'm enters it, I'm surprised about how many the book is. And I thought this must be a library and when I see it at the map, the name of that library was Rune Archives. And also I notice an suspicious stone tablet beside the Rune Archives that makes me feel curious about it.

After about 15 minutes I finally reach The Inn. I read at the upper of front of the door "sunshine inn" and I go enters it.

After I'm enters it, I was looking for Turner but I can't find him and suddenly I heard a girls voice

"huh? A new costumer?" said the voice and I'm searching where that voice comes. That voice comes from a fat girl with green hair and purple eyes, bring the laundries. That girl immediately calls her father and she walks to Raguna.

"I'm sorry to being so hasty" said the girl still bring the laundries

"well… umm… we-welcome! Will you be staying? You are staying, right?" said that girl nervously

"no, I didn't come here to stay over" I answered with a sweat an my head (and the sweat is not noticed tough..)

"I'm Raguna. I'm just moved next to Mist, so I come here to say hi" I said again introducing myself to the girl

"oh, really? I'm sorry I babbled on and on without knowing that" said that girl with blushing

"I'm Eunice. My family runs the inn… but, I guess you can tell just by looking" said Eunice smiling to me

And after I'm looking around the inn, I finally found Turner and gives Sister Stella's bamboo shoot after he introduces him self. After I give the bamboo shoot to him, he asked me to call Ganesha the blacksmith to The Inn. Also he said the forge is near the inn so I left the inn immediately to find the forge.

And when I enters the forge (Damascus forge) I saw an woman with a blonde hair with sky blue eyes and an long, sharp ears that means she was an elf.

"are you new?" ask the woman

"yes. I just moved here and my name is Raguna" I answered

"I'm Ganesha. As you can see, I'm a blacksmith" said Ganesha introducing herself

And I said Turner sants to call her and she said it was because he had a chipped blade on kitchen knife again so she said she will go later. And after she says that, she wants me to do an offer to her.

"can you give Danny of the general store the payment for my tab?" ask Ganesha to me

"the general store is right next to my place" said Ganesha explaining where the general store

"all right" I said with a smile and I left the forge.

* * *

**sorry it was short again because when i'm typing i had a stomachache so i made it short. and see you in next chapter! :D**


End file.
